The Curse of the Golden Master
The Curse of the Golden Master is the fourth episode of the third season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, and is the 30th episode overall. Synopsis The ninja journey under Ninjago City to meet up with the Serpentine, believing that they stole the hard drive containing the Digital Overlord. Not only do they find that they didn't steal it, but that they've also become a civilized race as well. Eventually, an army of Nindroids attacks the Serpentine, with the ninja battling them and protecting their former enemies. In the meantime, Lloyd and his father encounter an army of Nindroids and the corrupted Sensei Wu in Hiroshi's Labyrinth. While Garmadon battles his brother, Lloyd tries making his escape, but is cornered by the Nindroid Mechdragon, with Wu holding up Garmadon on board. As he summons his power to combat it, he is captured by the Stranger, who reveals himself to be Pythor, having survived being eaten by the Devourer now has his skin bleached white. Lloyd is taken aboard the Mechdragon and flown off, after his father is thrown off the dragon and into the sea below. Plot The Ninja and Nya return to New Ninjago City, where they find a mob of angry civillians and Cyrus Borg, who is no longer influenced by the Overlord. The Ninja agree to go underground to search for the Serpentine, believing that they stole the hard drive containing the Overlord, while P.I.X.A.L. stays behind to assist Cyrus. Meanwhile, the Stranger discusses his plans with the Digital Overlord to obtain a power source for the Nindroids, while Lloyd and Master Garmadon make their way through Hiroshi's Labyrinth to stay hidden. The Ninja and Nya search underground for the Serpentine, eventually finding Skales outside of the Stone Army Tomb. Skales brings them inside and tells them how they have decided to adapt to a new life and become more "civilized," choosing not to become involved with any of the Overlord's plans. Acidicus then tells the group about the "Curse of the Golden Master," a legend telling of a being whose power will equal that of the First Spinjitzu Master's. The Serpentine attempted to warn people of this, but were treated as the enemy, to which they fled underground. In the meantime, Cyrus Borg meets with P.I.X.A.L. in his office, with P.I.X.A.L. telling Cyrus of her connection with Zane. Cyrus tells her that she doesn't belong to anyone, even him, and that she is fully independent. Dareth also acts as the substitute teacher for Master Wu's students, as they go to the city's aquarium. There, while viewing the Electrocobrai exhibit, the Stranger arrives and shatters the tank. He obtains the Electrobrai while Dareth fends off a shark, saving the students. Underground, the Ninja contemplate the situation until an army of Nindroids raids the tomb. The Serpentine scatter with the Ninja defending them and defeating the Nindroids by finding out that the Electrocobrai are their power source. Skales tells them at the Curse of the Golden Master is upon them, and says that they would not be able to assist the Ninja because they're choosing to stay out of the conflict. The Ninja then return to the surface. As Lloyd and Master Garmadon continue their journey, they're attacked by the corrupted Master Wu and various Nindroids. Garmadon battles Wu, while Lloyd uses his Golden Power to create a motorcycle to escape. He is pursued by various Nindroids using flight gear, although he manages to evade them all before coming to a stop next to a cliff. There, the Nindroid MechDragon rises up before him, possessed by the Overlord. Wu is holding Garmadon hostage on its back. Lloyd prepares to battle the Mechdragon, but the Stranger unleashes a snake that constricts Lloyd, draining him of his powers. The Stranger then reveals himself to be Pythor P. Chumsworth, having survived his ordeal with The Great Devourer, although his skin was bleached white in the process. Pythor brings Lloyd aboard the Mechdragon, after which Garmadon is pushed off the side and into the water. As the Mechdragon flies off with Lloyd, Garmadon emerges from the water, telling his son to be strong, and that he would find him. Cast *Acidicus - Paul Dobson *Aquarium Guard - Kirby Morrow *Aquarium Host - Alan Marriott *Brad Tudabone - Kathleen Barr *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Cryptor - Richard Newman *Cyrus Borg - Lee Tockar *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Fangpyre - Scott McNeil *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Hypnobrai - Brent Miller *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Postman - Michael Adamthwaite *Pythor P. Chumsworth - Michael Dobson *Sally - Jillian Michaels *Savage Resident - Brent Miller *Selma - Jillian Michaels *Serpentine - Vincent Tong *Skales - Ian James Corlett *Skales Jr. - Alyssya Swales *Student - Lee Tockar *The Overlord - Scott McNeil *Venomari - Michael Adamthwaite *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited * Ninjago ** New Ninjago City *** Borg Tower *** Stone Army Tomb *** Ninjago City Aquarium ** Hiroshi's Labyrinth Trivia *The weapon wielded by the First Spinjitzu Master in the tale of the Golden Master sequence heavily resembles a Ghost Blade. *Interestingly enough, during the prophecy of the Golden Master, the symbol of the Overlord can be seen on the figure's chest. Obviously, the minifigure has this as well, although this direct reference to the minifigure is an earlier hint to the Overlord seeking to become the Golden Master. *This episode marks the reappearance of Pythor since his defeat after being eaten by The Great Devourer in the beginning of "Day of the Great Devourer." *This is the first episode that the Ninja wear black gloves with their Techno robes. However, there are several times throughout the episode that Ninja are without gloves, though they once again have them in the next shot. *This episode marks the discovery of the ancient Serpentine prophecy about the Golden Master. This marks the second prophecy that the Ninja know about. However, unlike the prophecy of the Green Ninja, this is something that must be prevented. **It is also revealed through this prophecy that the Serpentine desired to protect the people from the Golden Master and that it was the people's fear of them that led to the Serpentine War. This misunderstanding is later expanded upon to be the result of misinformation from Master Chen to stir up conflict. *When the Serpentine first appeared in the beginning of the series, they were happy to be free from their tombs—now, however, they are perfectly content to live underground and not trouble the people of Ninjago. It is unknown if this is a retcon, or if the Serpentine have become more peaceful during their imprisonment in the Stone Army's former tomb. Errors *A couple shots of entering the Stone Army Tomb reveals the Ninja without gloves despite wearing them the rest of the show. *When Nya laughs after saving Jay, her mouth dosn't move. *The Ninja mistook Lloyd for being the Golden Master. However, this is impossible as the Golden Master existed before the Serpentine War, long before Lloyd's birth. Gallery MoS30NinjagoCityIntroduction.png MoS30Silence.png 30Savages.png MoS30WhatsHappenedWithCitizens.png vlcsnap-2015-08-26-00h14m05s508.png MoS30YouHaveAPowerPIXAL.png Pixal312.png MoS30BorgWithNinja.png MoS30JayTalkingToBorg.png HandError.png|Error: yellow hands instead of black gloves. vlcsnap-2015-08-26-00h16m15s498.png WrngHands.png|Error: yellow hands instead of black gloves. AquaFlyer.png MoS30HiroshisLabyrinthJungle.png HiroLab2.png MoS30FatherSonHiroshisLabirynth.png MoS30LloydAndGarmyJungle.png MoS30TheyWontHurtMe.png MoS30YouAreRightFather.png MoS30StoneArmyThomb.png vlcsnap-2015-08-26-00h19m28s779.png MoS30IDontLikeSerpentine.png SealOpen.png NCAqua.png AquaLobby.png Brad40.png MoS30StudentsEnteringAquarium.png Sally30.png AquaFish.png KidsWatch.png AquaHalls.png ElecRoom.png MoS30WhoAreYouStranger.png Question5 question.jpg MoS30ImHereMisterDareth.png DarethShark.png MoS30Hooray.png AquaBHall.png MoS30OffWeGo.png MoS30ThombInside.png MoS30SerpentinesNewHome.png MoS30SerpentinesLife.png Tomb302.png GoldenTale.png MoS30DidYouSaidGoldenMaster.png MoS30KaiDoesntKnow.png Pixal313.png MoS30ISeeNindroidsSignals.png MoS30BorgTerrified.png Tomb301.png Tomb303.png ZaneSorry.png MoS30CryptorAndSkalesJunior.png NinjaPose.png MoS30ColeVSNindroid.png OvrlrdNndrd.png|A Nindroid with purple eyes, under the Overlord's control MoS30ShockedZane.png MoS30WaitAMoment.png MoS30NinjaShocked.png HiroJewel.png MoS30LookItThatSon.png AtTheHeart.png MoS30TheyFoundYouSon.png MoS30ISaidLeave.png BrthersBttl30.png Nindroids30.png GreenBike.png MoS30Mechdragon.png Screenshot 2018-08-20 at 7.38.06 PM.png MoS30LloydCaught.png PythorRetrn.png|Pythor revealed MoS30LloydAndPhytor.png MoS30GoldenNinjaIsMineForever.png MoS30LloydCries.png GrmdnFalls.png MoS30BeStrongMySon.png MoS30Ending.png pl:Klątwa Złotego Władcy ru:Проклятие Золотого Мастера Category:2014 Category:Episodes Category:TV Show Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Rebooted Category:Episodes of Rebooted Category:Cartoon Network